gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Express yourself
Express yourself es una canción del grupo de Gangsta Rap N.W.A. (Niggaz with Attitude). Es transmitida por Radio Los Santos durante Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Letra de la canción Yo man... There's a lot of brothers out there flakin' and perpetratin But scared to kick reality. Man you've been doing all this dope producing. You had a chance to show 'em what time it is... So what you want me to do? Express Yourself... I'm expressin' with my full capabilities And now I'm livin' in correctional facilities Cause some don't agree with how I do this. I get straight, meditate like a Buddhist I'm droppin' flava, my behaviour is heriditery, But my technique is very necessary. Blame it on Ice Cube... Because he says it gets funky When you got a subject and a predacit. Add it on a dope beat And that'll make you think. Some suckaz just tickle me pink To my stomache. 'Cause they don't flow like this one. You know what? I won't hesitate to dis one Or two before I'm through. So don't try to sing this! Some drop science While I'm droppin' English. Even if Yella Makes it a-capella I still express, yo, I don't smoke weed or a sess. Cause its known to give a brother brain damage. And brain damage on the mic don't manage Nuthin' But makin' a sucker and you equal. Don't be another sequel... Express Yourself... Express Yourself... Come on and do it... Express Yourself... Express Yourself... Come on and do it... Now, gettin' back to the PG. That's program, and it's easy. Dre is back. Newjacks, I mean hollow, Expressin' ain't their subject Because they like to follow The words, the style, the trend, The records I spin. Again and again and again Yo, you on the other end. Whatch a brother playin' dope rhymes with no help. There's no fessin' and guessin' While I'm expressin myself. It's crazy to see people be What society wants them to be. But not me! Ruthless... Is the way to go They know. Others say rhymes that fail To be original. Or they kill where the hiphop starts, Forget about the ghetto And rap for the pop charts. Some musicians curse at home But scared to use profanity When up on the microphone. Yeah, they want reality. But you won't hear none. They rather exaggerate, a little fiction. Some say no to drugs and take a stand, But after the show they go lookin' for the dopeman. Or they ban my group from the radio. Hear NWA and say "Hell no!". But you know it ain't all about wealth. As long as you make a note to... Express Yourself... Express Yourself... Come on and do it... Express Yourself... Express Yourself... Come on and do it... Express Yourself... From the heart. Cause if you wanna start to move up the chart Then expression is a big part of it. You ain't efficient when you flow You ain't swift, movin' like a tortoise. Full of rigor mortis. There's a little bit more to show I got rhymes in my mind, and better like an embryo. Or a lesson - all of 'em expression And if you start fessin' - I got a Smith and Wessun For you. I might ignore your record Because it has no bottom. I get loose in the summer. When in spring and autumn It's Dre on the mic, gettin' physical. Doin' the job NWA is the lynch mob! Yes, I'm a cob? But you know you need this. And the knowledge is growin' Just like a foetus, or a tumor. But here's the rumor: Dre is in the neighborhood And he's up to no good. When I start expressin' myself, Yella, slam it! Cause If I stay funky like this I'm doin' damage. Or I'mma be too hyped, And need a straight jacket. I got knowledge and other suckaers lack it. So, when you see Dre, a DJ on the mic, Ask what it's like. It's like we gettin' hype tonight. Cause if I strike It ain't for your good health. But I won't strike if you just... Express Yourself... Express Yourself... Come on and do it... Express Yourself... Express Yourself... Come on and do it... Express Yourself... Come on and do it... Come on and do it... Come on and do it... Come on and do it... Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos N.W.A. - "Express Yourself" Curiosidades *CJ canta una pequeña porción de esta canción cuando no este realizando algo. *Curiosamente esta canción habla de la libertad de expresión en las radios, ya que en los 90 este tipo de rap estaba censurado. Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos